Operation: Troubleshooting
Operation: Troubleshooting was a contract between the Founders of the Trilliant Ring and the Deathless. Trilliant's Founders hired the new mercenary organization to patrol and protect Research Post Igliza in the years before the Trilliant Ring was formally incorporated. The collaboration eventually led to the formation of Trilliant's own security forces, who were trained by the Deathless and remain heavily influenced by DCS procedures. Research Post Igliza When the Trilliant Ring’s Founders established Research Post Igliza in 2920, they did so with little understanding or preparation for the various forces that would threaten a remote research facility. Though much of the sector was involved in the Second Imperial Civil War, the system of Igliza and the rumored pretech beneath the surface of Trillia IX were attractive targets for scavengers, pirates, and many other entities who saw an easy opportunity to secure their fortune. The scientists of Research Post Igliza, having no military training of their own, began to hire various mercenary groups after frequent raids threatened to stall their project. The skill and professionalism of these mercenaries varied greatly, and the scientists often found themselves paying far too much money to groups who were, at best, largely ineffectual at curtailing the threats in the sector and, at worst, actively stealing from them. Contract with the Deathless When Trilliant’s beleaguered Founders heard of the incorporation of a new mercenary group in 2932, they immediately reached out to the company. Intrigued by the rumours of a former Aquilan legion turned to mercenaries as well as assurances of consistent professionalism and discretion, the Founders negotiated a contract with the Deathless to patrol and protect Research Post Igliza. Codenamed “''Operation: Troubleshooting'',” the original contract was simple enough, provide a permanent security presence on Research Post Igliza against any threat that would come and perturb the scientist’s research. The stalwart Deathless defence over the years and their constant refusal of contracts that outbid the researchers’ own served to establish the Deathless’ reputation as competent mercenaries who respect the contract above all else. As the researchers of Igliza started developing the cybernetic implants and biological augmentations that would lead to Life Extension Therapy there was a need for testing. Although those researchers were already testing it upon themselves there was a need for testing under more strenuous conditions. The researchers then approached the Deathless with an extension of their contract, provide bodies to be implanted with the augmentations that would then be tested out in the field in exchange for a higher payout. The Board wholeheartedly agreed, sensing that these augments would potentially mean more than just short term profit on a contract. The Deathless then provided “volunteer” soldiers with the experimental implants, then sending them to active combat duty. Training of Trilliant Security With the Trilliant Ring’s formal incorporation in 3014, the Founders realized they would have a long-term need for a well trained and efficient security force. Impressed as they were with the services the Deathless had provided for the past 82 years, the Founders extended an offer for a different sort of contract. The Deathless would provide training services to the first contingent of the Trilliant Ring’s security forces, in order to ensure the continued safety of the fledgling company. As a security detail for the Trilliant Ring was already present, those posted on Trillia IX were the ones selected to instruct the new security forces due to their knowledge of the company and their experience in dealing with threats in Igliza. The subject matter was basic facilities security and system defence, suited to Trilliant’s needs while still providing a security detail to ensure a gradual replacement from private contractors to full time employees. As a result the Trilliant security forces are heavily based on Deathless structures and techniques, from security sweeps to Deathless CQC techniques. For payment, the Trilliant ring would provide The Deathless with advanced cybernetic augmentations as well as a collaboration with DCS’ Department of Technology, leading to collaborative R&D projects. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The Deathless